zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Greatfish Isle
Greatfish Isle is a location from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. An island on the Great Sea, it is located at coordinate D2 on the Sea Chart. Once a peaceful home to a fishing village of people and Jabun, it was torn apart by Ganondorf in his search for Jabun. It is now a deserted wasteland, where a cloud rests perpetually over it. When Link visits Greatfish Isle for the first time, it is to find Jabun, the water spirit, but he is nowhere to be found. Quill flies over and tells them what happened and that Link must visit Jabun, who fled to Outset Island. Once Link arrives at Greatfish Isle an Endless Night is brought upon the Great Sea by Ganondorf that is only broken once Link finds Jabun. Greatfish Isle is located where Lake Hylia used to be on the map. Although Greatfish Isle is mostly barren, a Traveling Merchant, Linder, and a Withered Forest Tree can be found here. A Piece of Heart can also be obtained if Link uses the Deku Leaf to fly to the ledge where it is hidden. Also, the first Triforce Chart directs Link to the Triforce Shard hidden near this island. The Ghost Ship appears at Greatfish Isle during a waxing gibbous moon. Theories Aryll the Sea Sage It was confirmed by Nintendo that Greatfish Isle was originally intended to be a visitable village and dungeon area, much like Forest Haven and Dragon Roost Island, and originally would of required Link to venture through a dungeon before receiving Nayru's Pearl from it's patron deity. To add onto this some theorize that Aryll was to be the sage relating to Jabun, Greatfish Isle, and Nayru's Pearl (much like how Medli represents Valoo, Dragon Roost, and Din's Pearl and Makar represents the Great Deku Tree, Forest Haven and Farore's Pearl) but this was scrapped early on in development, and is one of the reasons why she is not present at all in the game past saving her from the Helmaroc King. Zora Inhabitants Possibly Zora were to live here before the dungeon and village were scrapped, and before the Zora were scripted to become the Rito instead, and the Gorons were moved from Dragon Roost to be travelling merchants instead of living on the same island as the Rito. Also Jabun is the patron deity and Lake Hylia is the same area on the Hyrule map. There is a large ruin of a large grey disc around the isle as well which could be leftover from a Water Temple type dungeon or the shrine Jabun rested at before the island's demise. Hylian Fisherman Inhabitants It could be that the village was to be the home of the sailors of Windfall Island as many fishing boats and a few destroyed huts can be found on the island's remains. Fishmen Inhabitants Since Fishmen have no island origin, the Greatfish Isle possibly originally served as their home. However none of them comment on this or where their home possibly is. Category:Islands Category:Merchant's Oath Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations